Regina della Mafia
by MilieMB
Summary: Amy, une tueuse à gage, une jeune femme de 22 années tente de se faire une place dans le monde cruel et impitoyable de la Mafia. Aujourd'hui, elle souhaite devenir Gardienne des nuages de la Varia. Mais qui est -elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Et qu'est-ce l'avenir lui réserve ? Rating M au cas où. J'ajouterais les pairing au fur et à mesure je veux pas spoiler
1. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1 : Nuovo lavoro. ( _Chapitre 1 : Nouvel emploi_ )

Musique : Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande | Macy Kate Cover

Amy se regardait dans le miroir. Elle y vit une jeune femme, habillée d'un pantalon de costume resserrer aux chevilles et d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle orna son cou de plusieurs colliers argentés. Elle prit soin de replacer sa chevelure blonde avant de prendre ses pistolets. Elle les plaça dans son dos et enfila des talons compensés noir avec de fines lanières en cuir. Avant de quitter la chambre du motel miteux où elle séjournait, elle mit avec précipitation un dossier dans son sac à main. Sur un cintre était accroché une paire de lunettes de soleil et une veste en cuir. Elle enfila la veste précipitamment et mit les lunettes sur sa tête. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un entretien pour devenir la gardienne des nuages de la Varia. La Varia était l'escouade d'assassinat des Vongola, la plus puissante famille d'Italie, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrivée en retard. Amy avait rendez-vous dans l'un des commissariats de Rome. Elle comprit la puissance de la corruption et l'importance de l'organisation. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire lorsqu'elle relisait le message du rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, le soleil briller dans le ciel malgré les quelques nuages. Elle mit ses lunettes et poursuivi sa route jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Le soleil d'Italie contrastait avec les températures Russes auxquelles la jeune femme était habituée. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur une grande rue, elle héla un taxi et lui indiqua le lieu où elle devait se rendre. Une fois arrivée, elle découvrit une bâtisse plutôt moderne. Elle paya son chauffeur puis remis ses lunettes avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Une dizaine d'hommes, au casier bien rempli, attendait en file indienne contre un mur. Elle avait directement repéré le bureau d'interrogatoire, mais elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle verrouilla la porte une fois, retira sa veste, replaça son soutien-gorge, et sa chevelure dorée avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, puis sortit. Elle fit un grand sourire aux personnes qui attendait.

Elle se dirigea dans le couloir. Malgré le fait que les hommes la dévorer du regard, pour elle, la mafia était le seul « monde » dans lequel les femmes étaient plus ou moins respectées. En arrivant au niveau du petit bureau, elle se redressa. Deux hommes était assis devant la porte. Le premier avait des yeux et une chevelure argentée. Le second avec une coiffure punk de différentes couleurs et de grandes lunettes orangée masqué son regard. Elle les reconnut instantanément. Il s'agissait de Superbi Squalo & Lussuria, respectivement Gardien de la pluie et Gardien du Soleil de la Varia.

Lussuria sourit et s'adressa à elle en italien :  
« - Bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous êtes ?  
\- Amy Mirchkoff. Mon nom doit être sur votre liste, j'ai rendez-vous à 15h. Lui répondit avec neutralité la jeune femme  
\- VOOOIIIII ! Enfin une personne venue pile à l'heure ! S'écria le gardien de la pluie  
\- Bien suivez nous. L'informa le gardien du Soleil. »

Elle suivit les deux hommes dans une pièce qui semblait être destiné aux interrogatoires. Squalo l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise située en face d'une vitre teinté. Les deux hommes s'installèrent en face d'elle. Le reste des gardiens ainsi que le boss devait être probablement en train d'observer derrière la vitre.

Squalo demanda :  
« - Avez-vous prit votre CV ? »  
Tandis que la jeune femme sortait le dossier de son sac à main. Lussuria lui proposa :  
« - Peut-on vous offrit quelque chose à boire avant de commencer ?  
\- Un verre de Whisky s'il vous plaît. Répondit avec calme Amy. »  
Elle vit les deux hommes s'échanger un court regard, puis le gardien du Soleil lui servit son verre. Tandis que Squalo commençait à relire son dossier. Il le glissa à son collègue et s'exclama :  
« - Je l'ai déjà lu mais merci de l'avoir apporté, Mlle Mirchkoff. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire votre majesté ?  
\- Mon titre n'a aucune importance. Soupira Amy  
\- Je vois. Vous êtes donc la nièce de l'actuel chef de la Mafia russe. Et vous croyiez bon de ne pas nous en faire part. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous intégrer la mafia italienne qui en ce moment est à couteau tirez avec les Russes ? Demanda Lussuria  
\- Disons que je suis exaspérée de pouvoir régler un contrat en moins de 30 secondes pour bosser pour une famille qui n'en a pas besoin. Répondit simplement la blonde.  
\- Vous insinuez que les Vongola sont faibles Madame ? S'énerva l'épéiste  
\- Ils le sont. La Varia est plus puissante que les gardiens Vongola actuel, c'est évident. Insinua la russe.  
\- Poursuivez votre raisonnement. Invita le gardien du soleil.  
\- Cela me semble pourtant évident. La puissance des Mirchkoffs stagne, ce qui ne me permet pas de progresser. J'aurai besoin, dans quelques années, d'une puissance bien plus grande qu'aujourd'hui. Vous pourriez me donnez cette opportunité. Poursuivit Amy.  
\- Appréciez-vous le dixième Vongola ? Demanda avec méfiance le gardien de la pluie.  
\- Vous pensez sincèrement que j'apprécie un homme qui traîne dans la boue le nom d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses ? Il est puissant certes, mais il ne fait pas bon usage de la puissance économique et politique qui lui est disponible. J'éprouve pour cette personne un léger respect, guère plus. Répondit froidement la blonde.  
\- J'ai lu que vous utilisez uniquement deux pistolets. Quelle est votre distance maximum de tir en plein cible ? S'enquit de demander l'épéiste.  
\- Mon record date légèrement, mais il me semble qu'il était de 200 mètres. Expliqua Amy.  
\- Avez-vous pris le risque de les prendre avec vous ? »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme sortit ses deux flingues qu'elle déposa avec délicatesse sur la table métallique. Les deux hommes abasourdis avait le teint plus pale. Ils se levèrent et sortirent poliment de la salle. Pendant qu'elle sirotait son verre de whisky, elle entendit des paroles venir de l'autre côté de la vitre, « Mais boss on peut pas la prendre, c'est une Russe ! »

Soudain, la vitre devant elle se brisa et le bruit d'une détonation se fit entendre. Par réflexe, Amy saisit ses armes et avec son pied recula légèrement la table. Tout cela fit un nuage de poussière, elle pointa ses flingues sur l'ombre imposante. Quelques secondes après, elle constata qu'elle pointait son arme contre le chef de la Varia, Xanxus. Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai, il avait vraiment un caractère assez lunatique. La jeune femme devait avouer cependant qu'il était fort séduisant, celle-ci avait tendance à apprécier les caractères de feu, cela motiva son envie de postuler pour la Varia.

Il se leva, sauta par-dessus l'espace laisser vide par la vitre. Il s'approcha doucement en direction d'Amy qui, se rendant compte de la situation, avait baissé son arme. Il marcher tel un loup et, lorsque l'on se plonger dans ses yeux, on croyait être devant un félin. Cela n'intimidait aucunement la jeune femme. Xanxus sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir un anneau qu'il déposa sur la table. Il s'assit sur la table et informa la jeune femme :  
« - Levi et Squalo ne veulent pas te prendre , car tu es Russe.  
\- Mais je n'écoute pas ses déchets. Rajouta-t-il. Tu n'es clairement pas une espionne au compte des russes. Cela sera du gâchis de te laisser partir. »

Sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce suivit de près par Léviathan, son gardien de la foudre. Amy se félicita d'avoir emprunter leurs dossiers à son oncle. Elle saisit l'anneau posé sur la table et l'enfila sur son annuaire droit. Lussuria est un jeune homme blond, qu'elle avait identifié comme étant Belphégor, s'approchèrent d'elle. Lussuria avec un sourire chaleureux l'informa qu'une voiture l'attendait. Amy était désormais la gardienne des nuages de la Varia. Elle redoutait les temps à venir. Son boss et ses collègues aux forts tempéraments lui obligeront à garder son calme en toute circonstance. La jeune femme saisit son sac à main et suivit ses nouveaux collègues.


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2 : Formalità ( _Chapitre 2 : Formalité_ )

Musique : X

Amy suivit ses deux nouveaux collègues précédés par l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Brume, Mammon. Il avait retrouvé, depuis maintenant quelques années, une vie normale suite à la suppression de sa malédiction. Amy, grâce à son oncle, avait su que le sortilège s'était levé. Cela lui semblait légitime d'en avoir connaissance comme elle était la fille de deux d'entre eux. Mais cela, la Varia ne devait aucunement le savoir. Selon Amy, son passé a peu d'importance et il compliquerait les choses inutilement.

Un père qui ignorait son existence, une mère qui la méprisait, ce n'est pas des histoires agréables à écouter. En plus de cela, son oncle n'était qu'un monstre tyrannique. La torture que lui faisait subir ses proches n'avaient pas laissé de place pour la famille dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Amy ne donner une figure familiale qu'à ses amis proches ainsi que Luce, Aria et Uni.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle vit un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintés garés. La jeune femme remit ses épaisses lunettes de soleil ainsi que sa veste de cuir. Lussuria s'extasia devant le style de la belle blonde. Il se sentait moins seul à aimer le cuir et les beaux vêtements. Belphégor fit remarquer qu'elle était de la royauté, ce qui pouvait expliquer sa classe. Le gardien de la tempête intriguait beaucoup Amy. En effet une épaisse frange cacher ses yeux, cela rendait impossible à déceler ses émotions. La gardienne des nuages avait pu seulement voir de l'amusement dans sa voix lors des chamailleries entre le patron et ses collègues. En arrivant à deux pas du 4x4 imposant, Squalo sortit de la voiture et s'écria :

« - VOOOIIIII ! Boss de merde ! Si c'est comme ça, c'est la nouvelle qui s'assoit derrière.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la blonde.

\- Le boss m'a énervé ! Donc tu te mets à ma place, et bonne chance pour le supporter. Affirma le gardien de la pluie. »

Après ses quelques mots, il alla s'installer à la place du conducteur, aux côtés de Lévi. Amy lança un regard noir à Belphégor. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. La russe alla s'installer sur la dernière rangée de sièges aux côtés de son nouveau boss. En entrant dans la voiture, elle ressentit sa présence immédiatement. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire, elle dessina un léger sourire. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait été par le passé et la profondeur de son âme actuelle. Après tout la flamme des Nuages n'était pas son unique atout. Elle avait été remplie durant toute son enfance qu'une fureur immense et qui n'avait cessé de grandir. Elle avait su, avec le temps, la dompter et la transformer en flamme du ciel de la colère. C'était son deuxième atout qui était d'une puissance inégalable. Enfin presque, si l'on oubliait le chef de la Varia qui s'il s'en donnait les moyens pouvait égaler la Russe.

La dernière rangée ne comportant que deux sièges. Amy s'installa sur le siège vide. En s'installant, elle ne pue s'empêcher de regarder la bouteille de whisky dans le porte -gobelet situé entre les deux sièges. La voiture démarra. Elle sortit son téléphone portable (Samsung A5 Silver) de son sac en désordre. Elle souffla quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait déjà 3 messages non lu. Les deux premiers messages étaient de la part de Liza et Ariana, ses futures gardiennes du Soleil et de la pluie. Elles voulaient des nouvelles de l'entretien avec la Varia. Elle envoya un message groupé indiquant que tout c'était bien déroulé. Le troisième était de son oncle. Rien que l'expéditeur avait dégoûté la jeune fille. Le message était plutôt clair, « Essaye de me fuir. Tu en subiras les conséquences. Je vais détruire cette pathétique escouade d'assassinat si tu en deviens la gardienne. ». En plus de cette déclaration d'encouragement, la jeune femme constata que Xanxus lisait par-dessus son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« - Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire je vous laissais finir. Répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Finissez plutôt vos bouteilles ! s'exclama la jeune femme. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une tension était palpable entre eux. Le boss de la Varia déposa sa main sur la hanche droite de sa gardienne. Il avait fait l'erreur de vouloir jouer. Amy laissa alors parcourir ses longs doigts fins sur la chemise de son boss. Son torse musclé rendait le jeu plus palpitant. Xanxus passa la main dans le dos de la belle Russe afin de la rapprocher de lui. Mais Amy n'avait pas perdu son objectif, le porte-pistolet gauche. Elle se saisit de l'un d'entre eux et le plaça sous la gorge de son boss. Elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« - Touche-moi encore une fois sans mon autorisation et je te tue.

\- Comme vous le voulez Madame la manipulatrice. Répondit l'italien tout en levant les mains au ciel.

\- J'aime beaucoup jouer, mais surtout gagner. Répliqua la Russe »

Amy replaça l'arme de son boss là où elle l'avait prise. Elle prit soin de faire durer le moment où elle passait ses doigts sur son corps afin de le faire enrager. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la voiture ralentit et s'arrêta. Squalo expliqua que l'on était là pour essayer de nouveaux uniformes. Belphégor aida Amy à sortir de la voiture. Arriver à la boutique, la Russe fut accueillit chaleureusement. Elle prit un uniforme et alla se changer dans une cabine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy s'observait dans le miroir de la cabine. Son reflet ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle portait un chemisier blanc à manches longues orné d'une cravate noire. Puis, un pantalon en cuir noir, épousé la forme de ses cuisses. Deux larges bandes beiges qui en parcouraient toute la longueur lui redonner sa féminité. Elle avait enfilé à ses pieds une paire de botte noire avec un petit talon compensé. Le symbole de la Varia été présent sur toutes les pièces de l'uniforme. Après cinq longues minutes, elle sortit de la cabine. Soudain, tout le monde arrêta, même le tailleur qui s'extasier de ses créations. Ce dernier lui tendit le traditionnel manteau de la Varia qu'elle enfila avec grâce. On aurait eu l'impression que le costume était fait pour elle. Le commandant de la Varia, sous le regard meurtrier de l'ancien Arcobaleno de la brume, décida d'acheter les nouveaux uniformes.

Ils se redirigèrent vers la voiture pour se mettre en route vers le QG de la Varia. Durant le trajet, Xanxus, encore assis à côté d'Amy ne dit aucun mot. Amy prit la bouteille de whisky au centre ainsi que deux verres. Elle servit son boss, qui bu le verre d'une seule traite, puis elle prit un demi-verre. Elle avait apprécié les costumes de la Varia, mais le temps faisait revenir ses souvenirs. L'alcool était l'un des rares moyen qu'elle avait trouvé en état d'urgence, pour contrôler sa fureur. Le trajet fut moins intéressant qu'à l'aller, mais elle était contente d'enfin pouvoir se poser en sécurité.

Une fois dans la salle à manger de la Varia, Amy avait commencé une partie d'échecs contre Belphégor. Squalo vint déranger les deux adversaires. Il déposa un dossier concernant les travaux pour les appartements de la jeune femme. Amy le remplit rapidement tout en continuant la partie. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème. Cependant, Lussuria après un court appel téléphonique expliqua que demain soir, elle allait être présenté aux Vongola lors d'une réception. La réception ne déranger en aucun cas la jeune femme, mais certains invités la gêner. En effet, les arcobaleno allaient être présent durant la réception pour son plus grand malheur.


	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3 : Wake up ! ( _Chapitre 3 : Wake up !_ )

Musique : Enimen feat Rihanna -Love the way you lie.

La Varia, renouveler depuis peu, s'éveilla doucement. Quelques rayons de soleil transpercent les épais rideaux de velours rouges. Amy avait dormit, cette nuit-la, dans le grand lit deux places de Belphégor. Ce dernier prétendant qu'une personne de son rang ne devait pas dormir avec un(e) roturier(e) comme Mammon. Amy qui était réveillée depuis une petite heure sentit le prince se réveiller à ses côtés. Bel se retourna vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix endormie :

« - Alors bien dormi, votre altesse ?

\- Oui. Marmonna la Russe.

\- Le prince meurt d'envie de t'embêter. Shishishsihsi. Dit le prince en glissant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Bel, pas ce matin s'il te plaît. S'exclama Amy.

\- La princesse ne veut pas jouer avec son prince. Souffla-t-il.

\- Écoute bel, ce soir nous allons voir une personne avec qui j'ai de très mauvais rapport. Il s'agit de Lal Mirch du CEDEF, ma mère. Dit-elle en l'ignorant. »

La jeune femme raconta alors certains faits concernant sa mère au prince sanglant. Comme le fait qu'elle l'a abandonné. Qu'elle l'avait laissée aux mains d'un oncle tyrannique. Amy n'eut pas à décrire son enfance ou les sanctions que son oncle lui infliger. En effet, Belphégor avait très bien compris son quotidien. La veille, lorsque la jeune femme s'était changé, il avait vu toutes les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. Il posa un léger bisou sur sa joue mouillée par les larmes. Puis, il lui promit de la protéger et de garder le secret sur son enfance.

Une fois cette discussion pesante terminée, elle alla se préparer. Amy rejoignit le reste de la VARIA dans la salle à manger vêtue d'un jean skinny bleu clair délavé. Elle l'avait accordé avec un top noir dont le décolleté mettait en valeur ses formes. La mama de l'escouade avait instauré pour tradition de prendre au minimum un repas par jour tous ensemble. En arrivant, des bols et quelques plats étaient disposé sur la table centrale. Lussuria, de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, déposa en chantonnant une montagne de crêpes et le café sur la table. La russe s'installa à la table sans prêter attention ce qu'il se passe. Elle mangea un peu et commença à boire son café. Elle revint sur terre lorsque Squalo, revenant de l'étage supérieur insulta le boss.

Il avait les vêtements brûlés. Sûrement des flammes de fureur qui avait réalisé un tel carnage. Squalo se retourna vers elle et lui ordonna de réveiller le boss. Le calme que la jeune femme avait arrivée à garder, se perdit en deux secondes. Ce test n'enchanter pas la belle blonde. Elle eu à peine le temps de se lever que certains pariaient déjà, dans son dos, sur son taux de réussite. Elle tendit un plateau à Lussuria et lui demanda d'ajouter une tasse de café comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir la sienne. La mama mis en garde Amy, en lui déposant un café sur son plateau, que le boss n'était pas dès plus agréable le matin.

La russe se rendit jusqu'aux appartements de son boss. Elle gravit les escaliers menant à l'étage qui était entièrement dédié à Xanxus. Au fur et à mesure, la pression monter, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle ouvrit la grande porte en bois menant au Bureau du chef la Varia. Elle entra en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau de son boss. Une forte odeur de cigarette, et de bourbon flottait dans l'air. Cette odeur lui était familière, elle appréciait la sentir dans sa gorge, elle en avait presque l'envie de fumer. La nicotine et l'alcool étaient les meilleurs moyens de garder une éternelle colère qui sommeillait en elle sous contrôle.  
Elle enleva ses chaussures, puis, sans un bruit, la blonde ouvrit la porte de la chambre. La première chose qu'elle remarqua dans la chambre fut le lit. En effet, ce dernier était immense. Amy constata que le boss était allongé torse nu à plat ventre. Les couvertures recouvraient le sol plus que son corps endormi. Sa présence peser dans la pièce, comme si son aura de colère était inarrêtable. La russe s'approcha discrètement du lit. Elle observa un instant son corps musclé. Le corps du fils adoptif du neuvième Vongola été parsemé de cicatrices en tout genre, même Amy n'en n'avait pas autant. Elle comprit alors que sa vie avait été compliquée. Elle s'assit sur le lit et avant qu'elle eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un de ses X-guns.

« - Tu veux que je te tue déchet. S'exclama Xanxus encore endormi.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir toute suite, connard. Répondit froidement la russe. »

L'italien étonner par la voix féminine posa son arme sur le lit. Il ne pensait pas que Squalo l'enverrait. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle sentit une main agripper son épaule. La seconde d'après elle était plaqué sur le lit. Xanxus l'encercler désormais de ses bras puissants et se poster fier au-dessus d'elle. Il affichait un regard de lynx, extrêmement charmeur et carnassier à la fois. La blonde tenta de se dégager vainement. Le brun commença à poser quelques bisous dans sa nuque. Il lui avait fait comprendre pas son sourire joueur qu'elle n'allait pas partir d'aussitôt. Il voulait s'amuser un peu.

Les quelques mots que lui murmurer Xanxus à l'oreille ramena la jeune femme des années auparavant. Elle repensa à la première fois que son oncle l'a violé, elle n'avait alors que 16 ans. La violence de ses mots et de ses coups lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses vieux souvenirs remontant à la surface firent eclater la couche de glace qui avait recouvert ses émotions. Une larme coula le long de son visage. L'italien essuya avec son pouce la larme qui coulait, il regarda sa proie dans les yeux et lui chuchota :

« - Détends-toi, mi principessa, je ne suis pas ton fou d'oncle.

\- Comment connais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-elle

\- C'était dans le dossier que m'a transmis Kiev, j'ai quelques contacts là-bas. Avoua Xanxus

\- Si tu sais pour ça alors tu dois savoir pour ma mère. S'énerva Amy en poussant Xanxus. Et pour mon père ! Continua-t-elle en enfourchant son boss.

\- Madame prend des initiatives. Dit-il en souriant

\- Réponds-moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour rigoler. S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je sais ce qui s'est passé Amy. Répondit-il.

\- Si je la vois ce soir je risque de m'énerver. Et cela ne doit pas arriver. S'angoissa-t-elle.

\- Tu es resté calme avec un X-guns sur la tempe, tu es ma gardienne, tu vas y arriver. Affirma l'italien d'une voie rassurante.

\- Mais je vais pas pouvoir retenir mes émotions. Soupira la russe.

\- La, c'est plutôt moi que tu vas devoir retenir. Répondit le brun tout en l'embrassant. »

C'était leur premier baiser. Étrangement, celui-ci était très doux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Amy commença à répondre au baiser. Il se fit plus ardent, les deux détenteurs de la flamme de fureur se chamaillaient pour qui allait avoir le dessus. Amy rompit le baisser alors qu'ils commençaient à manger d'oxygène. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs yeux brillaient, l'envie se calmait peu à peu.  
Amy reprit ses esprits, se leva et quitta avec précipitation la chambre laissant Xanxus seul. Elle pensait pouvoir résister au charme de son Boss, mais elle était visiblement en train de craquer. La russe devait lui résister. Elle savait que cela lui ferrait perdre de vu son contrôle et son objectif.


	4. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4 : Mattina movimentata (Chapitre 4 : Matinée mouvementée ) 

Musique : Flume - Say It ft. Tove Lo

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans le bureau. Il se tenait fier avec sa chemise ouverte qui laisser son torse musclé apparent. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la refermer. Il remettait son pantalon en cuir. Il regarda la blonde qui était en train de siroter son café. Il s'asseyait lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma à l'aide de son flingue. La fumée qui se rependait dans la piéce donna l'envie à Amy de fumer. Elle piqua le paquet de blonde et les x-guns qui traînaient, puis s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette. Elle aspira une grande bouffée sous le regard ébahit de Xanxus. Avec un sourire carnassier, il lui dit :

« - Vas-y te gêne pas.

\- Tu as cru que j'allais te laisser fumer tout seul alors que ça fait 6 mois que je n'ai pas pu fumer une cigarette. Au fait, pourquoi Squalo m'a demandé de te réveiller aussi tôt ?

\- Pour cela. Affirma le brun en posant un dossier à côté de sa tasse.

\- Le dossier a été écrit par qui ? Questionna la russe en lisant l'épais contrat

\- Tsunayoshi Sawada. Répondit sèchement Xanxus. Ce sont les conditions d'allégeance de la Varia aux Vongola.

\- Et ce bel enfoiré veut te prendre une partie de l'équipe ? Rigola Amy

\- Enfoiré, tu es gentille. Mais oui, c'est bien ça et pour me faciliter la tâche, me couper les vivres lui semble judicieux. S'énerva le brun.

\- Pourquoi tu me dévisages ? Demanda Amy en levant les yeux du dossier.

\- Je viens de capter, tu as la flamme du Ciel ! S'exclama Xanxus.

\- Ah au fait, j'ai également la flamme de la Fureur. Dit-elle en faisant apparaître une boule de flammes dans sa main gauche.

\- A ben on a des surprises tous les jours ! Sourit-il en s'allumant une seconde cigarette.

\- Bon, sinon pour le Vongola, on peut rien fait. Soupira la blonde

\- Je sais. S'énerva Xanxus.

\- Ne le détruis pas, cela ne sert à rien pour le moment. Expliqua Amy.

\- Ce n'est qu'un déchet qui pense avoir tout compris. Dit-il en inspirant une bouffée de cigarette.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu dois le manipuler pour l'avoir dans ta poche. Le rassura Amy »

Les cicatrices de Xanxus commençaient à apparaître. La russe en avait vaguement entendu parler. Lorsque le boss de la Varia commençait à s'énerver, ses vielles cicatrices ressortaient. Ce comportement lui rappelait ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Amy écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et contourna le bureau sous le regard terrifiant de son boss. Elle s'assit à moitié sur le bureau. Brusquement Xanxus se leva, comme s'il refusait son aide. Il était imposant, sa colère le rendait sérieux et mature. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, mais Amy ne s'abaissa pas.

Elle décida de changer de stratégie. Elle avait constaté de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. La jeune blonde passa ses bras de chaque côté du cou du beau brun. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillaient. Elle voulait éviter de se retrouver dans ses bras, mais en même temps sa présence le calmer. Elle, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais elle se sentait bien. Soudain, il déposa avec violence ses lèvres sur celle d'Amy. De son côté, Xanxus ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de posséder quelque chose ou quelqu'un auparavant. La belle Russe l'avait fait craquer dès son entretien. Il ne pouvait le nier, mais il ne savait pas comment l'avoir. Ils étaient pareil. Elle arrivait à le comprendre sans qu'il n'ait à faire un geste. Il savait comment la combler sans rien faire de particulier.

La jeune blonde était intelligente et dans quelques mois, elle serait à la tête de la plus puissante famille mafieuse Russe. Xanxus, quant à lui, n'avait qu'à moitié abandonner son projet de devenir boss des Vongola. Pour le moment, il gardait ses distances avec Vongola Decimo. Le fait qu'il ait choisi une personne comme Amy pour devenir sa gardienne des Nuages montrait clairement sa puissance. Cela contestait indirectement cet abruti de Tsunayoshi. Leurs projets professionnels ne coller pas forcément à leur sentiment.

Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et tira à lui la blonde. Amy se laissa guider par son boss et elle tomba sur ses genoux. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme. Cela le calma immédiatement. Il ne comprenait pas, jamais une personne n'avait été capable de réaliser cet exploit aussi rapidement, et encore moins une femme. Elle lui dit en riant :

« - Calmez à ce que voit.

\- Je ne peux donc rien te cacher. Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est moi où quelqu'un monte ? S'inquiéta Amy.

\- Je m'en fou. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Mais ! S'exclama-t-elle en rejoignant le second fauteuil. On se calme Monsieur !

\- Voyons voir quel déchet va m'accueillir. Rigola-t-il en dévorant Amy des yeux.

\- VOIIII ! Xanxus si tu as tué la nouvelle ! Je te démonte ! S'exclama Squalo

\- Tuer qui Squalo ? Demanda la blonde avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis donc si monstrueux que ça Squalo ? Ria Xanxus.

\- Euh … ben c'est que. Bégueilla l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Je commençais à m'inquiétai c'est tout. Dit-il d'un air abasourdi.

\- Je vais aller me préparer, il est tout à toi. Dit Amy en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau sous le regard de son Boss. »

Sur le chemin menant à la salle commune, la russe réfléchit énormément. Elle était heureuse de voir son Boss détendu, mais ce moment lui avait plu. C'était indéniable, Xanxus lui plaisait. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque de le mettre en danger. En effet, se rapprocher de lui s'était mettre une cible sur la tête du fils adoptif du Neuvième Vongola. Elle voulait le protéger, mais ce petit bout de bonheur les avaient fait revivre, elle le savait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lussuria lui faisait une french manucure et un soin des pieds. Belphégor en profitait pour laisser librement ses doigts se balader sur la hanche droite d'Amy. Le boss était enfin près pour partir. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il fixa Bel avec insistance. Il repensait aux moments de la matinée et ne pu comprendre la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il était si proche d'Amy ce matin qu'une sorte de jalousie se créa. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de bourbon et dit :

« - Bande de déchet, ce soir cela risque de virer en guerre.

\- Pourquoi ? pleurnicha Lussuria.

\- Les gamins ont essayé de nous entuber…Commença le capitaine de la varia.

\- VOOIIIIIII ! ON A JAMAIS LA PAIX ! S'exclama Squalo en remarquant que quelqu'un frappait a la porte.

\- Euh … Nous avons reçu cela pour Mademoiselle Mirchkoff. Elle … elle doit signer. Expliqua horrifié un agent de la Varia.

\- Merci. Amy ! Viens, on a pas toute la journée ! S'écria Squalo. »

Celle-ci signa et commença à ouvrir l'objet qui suscitait sa curiosité. Squalo continua ses explications à propos du dossier d'allégeance avec un grand sérieux. Le paquet commenca à intriguer l'ensemble de la Varia. Puis, Belphégor commence à jouer avec le papier à bulle contenu dans le colis. Squalo du arrêté son discours, il regarda avec colère Lévi. Ce dernier accusa Amy d'être la cause de l'agitation. L'agitation était justifié. Le paquet mystère renfermait deux flingues noirs avec des reflets argentés.

Soudain, la VARIA fut aveuglé par un rayon violet d'une puissance phénoménale. Lévi se fit propulser à travers plusieurs murs. Par réflexe les mafieux sortis leur armes. La poussière s'étend dissiper, Amy était la seule calme avec un flingue braquer sur Lévi. Elle fit comprendre au gardien de la foudre que la mêler avec les bêtises de Bel était une mauvaise idée. Une aura meurtrière semblable à celle que pouvait afficher Xanxus l'entourer. Le silence régnait, seul les rires de Xanxus la coupait. Amy repris :

« - Bon, Squalo tu peux reprendre.

\- Amy-chan tu es tellement puissante ! Je vais devoir soigner Lévi. S'écria Lussuria.

\- A ben là, tu as du travail pour lui refaire la face ! Rigola le boss.

\- En voilà un bel investissement, cette gamine va nous rapporter gros. Murmurait Mammon

\- Bon je reprends avant qu'il y est une guérilla ! S'exclama Squalo. »

Squalo repris le déroulement de la soirée, et continua d'éclaircir le fameux dossier de Sawada. Belphégor, de son côté prenait un malin plaisir à déposer sa main sur la jambe d'Amy. Il savait que cela faisait rager son boss. Lorsque Amy vit certaines cicatrices du Boss, elle regarda Bel de façon insistante. Ce dernier retira sa main de la cuisse de la Russe. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucunes réelles intentions derrière ses gestes, il voulait simplement jouer. Le jeu étant terminé et la réunion s'achevant, toute la VARIA alla se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, ils se rejoignirent dans le hall. Lussuria, Amy et Belphégor manquaient à l'appel. Alors que le gardien de la pluie commençait à s'impatienter. Lussuria et Bel descendirent tous les deux vêtus d'un smoking. Lussuria s'extasia devant la robe d'Amy. Elle portait une longue robe noire étant faites de perles noires et de broderies. Elle portait de haut talons aiguilles noirs et avait attaché ses cheveux pour créer une longue tresse négligée. Pour accompagner sa tenue, elle portait une petite pochette noire qu'elle portait sur l'épaule grâce à une chaînette. Toute la Varia l'observer lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers. Elle ne comprenais pas leur réaction excessive. Lussuria lui fit remarquer qu'il était rare de voir une femme réellement féminine dans la Varia. Amy, suivit par la VARIA, prirent la route direction le Manoir des Vongolas.


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5 : Segreto di Famiglia ( _Chapitre 5 : Secret de Famille_ ) 

Musique : Hold me Down - Hasley

Amy était installée dans la voiture à la même place que la veille. À côté de son boss, Xanxus. Elle sentait son regard de fauve. Elle ne savait pas comment la situation allait évolue. Soudain, Amy sentit la main de son boss se poser avec une certaine grâce, sur sa hanche droite. Il la tira vers lui et déposa délicatement son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi sans un mot. On aurait dit que la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin était la présence de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Amy ennuyé par le trajet voulait provoquer son boss. Elle déposa quelques baisers aériens dans le cou de son boss. La voiture aux vitres teintés lui permettait de rester discrète. Afin de voir à quel point le chef de la Varia pouvait lui résister, la russe continua son jeu. Elle intensifie ses baisers et commença à mordiller la peau du brun. Puis, elle ballada sa main sur le torse musclé de son boss. Au bout de quelques secondes, Xanxus embrassa Amy en la prenant dans ses bras. Il lui fit remarquer qu'a force de faire la comédie, elle allait perdre à son propre jeu. Il lui rappela par la même occasion qu'il détestait lorsqu'elle jouait avec Belphégor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le grand jardin qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Des familles mafieuses venues de tous les continents étaient présentes. La Varia se dirigea alors vers le 10e Vongola et ses gardiens. En voyant Xanxus, Sawada pris un air serieux :

« - Bonsoir Xanxus, je vois que tu es venu.

\- Oui, nous sommes là déchet. Je ne me serais pas déplacé si je t'avais présenté ma nouvelle gardienne des Nuages. Répondit Xanxus.

\- Je t'en pris ! S'exclama Sawada

\- Laisse-moi, te présenter Amy Mirchkoff, Princesse de Russie, nièce de Vladmir Mirchkoff et future …

\- Chef de la mafia russe. Fini le jeune parrain avec un ton froid.

\- Xanxus ! Traitre ! Tu engages l'ennemi. S'offusqua le gardien du soleil.

\- Ecoutez moi bien ! comme viens de le remarquer votre Boss je suis destiné à devenir la Chef de la Mafia Russe, alors évitez de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Cela pourrait être gênant si les Vongola perdent leur principal fournisseur d'arme. Répondit la russe avec froideur. »

Soudain une petite voix qu'Amy aurait pu reconnaître entre mille se fit entendre. Celle de Uni, la jeune Boss de la famille Giglio Nero. En un rien de temps, Amy était de nouveau apaiser. La petite fille se jeta dans les bras d'Amy. Uni se fichait des convenances, après tout c'était encore une enfant. Heureuse, Uni dit :

\- Tsuna tu dois savoir que jamais Amy n'aidera son oncle à anéantir la mafia italienne.

\- Allons Uni, même si c'est toi qui lui disait, il ne te croirait pas. Rigola Amy. Tu as réussi à te soustraire à la surveillance de Gamma ?

\- Oui. Répondit la fillette en lui tirant la langue

\- Allons le rejoindre avant qu'il ne perde la tête ! S'exclama Amy. »

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers une table. Belphégor les suivit, tandis que le reste de la Varia se dirigea vers une table non fort éloignée de celle où s'était posé la gardienne des Nuages. Une femme se leva, il s'agissait de Luce, Amy la reconnu immédiatement. Lorsque la malédiction des Arcobaleno avait été lever, Luce était revenu à la vie contrairement à sa fille, Aria. Elle était, aux yeux d'Amy, la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Amy était très proche de la famille Giglio Nero puisqu'elle était la marraine de la jeune Uni. Elle entendit Luce dire aux autres Arcobaleno assit autour la table :

« - Depuis que je suis revenu, Uni ne reste jamais avec moi durant ses réunions.

\- Elle a bien raison. Répondit Amy.

\- Oh ! Amy. Murmura l'ancienne Arcobaleno du ciel d'un air étonné.

\- Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est plus vu Luce. Dit-elle en déposant la fillette.

\- 10, 15 peut être ! Et tu n'as pas changé. Ajouta Luce en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Ça fait plaisir de ...

\- C'est donc vrai tu as accepté de devenir la gardienne des Nuages de la Varia. Coupa Luce

\- Dis-moi si tu avais le choix entre la peste et la tuberculose tu choisirais quoi ? Questionna Amy

\- La tuberculose se soigne plus aisément. Affirma Verde.

\- Exactement, gérer les sauts d'humeur de Xanxus est bien plus simple que supporter mon oncle. Ajouta la belle blonde.

\- Tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour mon frère, Amy ! Interrompit Lal mirch.

Amy senti Bel se placer juste derrière elle. La russe se raidit légèrement, cela faisait au moins 5 ans qu'elle n'avait pas croisé sa mère. La salutation qu'elle venait de lui faire était pathétique. Une colère sourde commença à faire bouillir le sang de la jeune femme. Le gardien de la tempête posa une main sur l'épaule d'Amy et répliqua :

« - Il me semble que concernant une personne qui a traîné Amy autant dans la boue que lui, elle peut se permettre de ne pas lui accorder d'importance.

\- Et venant d'un homme qui n'a aucune notion de ce qu'est la famille. Je pense que tu peux t'abstenir. Répondit Lal mirch d'un ton sec.

\- Notion de la famille ? C'est la meilleure blague, comment oses-tu mentionner le terme as abandonné aux mains d'un frère tyrannique, ta propre fille, qui ne savait à peine marcher. Comment as-tu pu rester toute ses années sans agir alors que ta fille se faisait maltraité par ce même homme ? Maintenant qu'elle a pu s'en sortir un minimum, tu ne t'inquiètes même pas des conséquences de tes actes, mère ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

\- Grâce aux sacrifices que j'ai fait, tu vas hériter de toute la Mafia Russe, alors tu ferais mieux de te taire jeune fille ! S'écria la mère.

\- Même Aria comprenait mieux ce que je voulais. Pourtant, elle n'est pas de « notre » famille. Pour mon plus grand malheureux, elle n'est plus là. Tu savais pertinemment que je ne voulais pas devenir ce que je suis. Tu t'en foutais ! Mais le vent va tourner mère. Je vais hériter de la famille. Quand cela sera fait, ne viens pas pleurer quand tu en subiras les conséquences. Répondit froidement Amy avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Luce à Amy.

\- Je suis désolé pour Uni qui arrive dans notre discussion. Sache que je suis contente que tu sois revenu parmi nous. Uni a besoin de toi, protège-la. Dit la jeune russe.

\- Je te protégerais aussi. Survis aux tentatives d'assassinat de ton oncle et tu seras à la tête de la mafia russe un jour prochain. Répondit la sage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mes pions sont déjà tous en places. Et tu sais pertinemment que je ne me limiterai pas qu'à la mafia russe. Dit Amy d'un ton plus posé.

\- Je sais, je l'ai vu. Regina della mafia. Ajouta l'ancien Arcobaleno. »

Les autres Arcobaleno restèrent sans mot face aux révélations qu'Amy venait de faire. Soudain, elle croisa un regard familier. Il avait le même regard, les même yeux bleu turquoise et la même chevelure blonde. Colonello, son père, l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître. Uni revint auprès de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Amy descendit au niveau de la petite fille. La gardienne serra dans ses bras la petite fille. Elle lui conseilla de rester sage avec ta grand-mère et qu'elle avait une chance d'avoir une famille. Puis parti en direction de la table de la VARIA qui se trouvait en extérieur à seulement quelques mètres de celles où les Arcobalenos se réunissait.

* * *

Bonsoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre qui arrive tardivement vous plait ^^. N'hésitez à laisser votre avis en reviews ou à me MP ^^ Bonne soirée 


	6. Capitolo 6

Capitolo 6 : Acque torbide ( Chapitre 6 : Eaux troubles ) **Musique : Zella Day - Sacrifice**

Amy, accompagné de Bel ils allèrent en direction de leur table. Elle ne put supporter la présence d'autrui. Elle alla plus loin pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde de pierre, laissant Bel à la table de la Varia. Elle avait envie de hurler, de détruire, d'exploser, d'imploser. Sa colère commençait à peine à monter. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Un verre de whisky se posa sur de la rambarde. Xanxus lui fit remarquer qu'elle en avait plus besoin que lui. Il était d'un calme inhabituel.

La blonde saisit le verre d'une main tremblante, elle bouillait de colère. Elle vida le verre cul-sec et sentit qu'il se fissurait sous ses doigts. Amy se retourna pour faire face au brun, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit. Il était lui aussi en colère. Cette même rage qu'Amy n'arrivait pas à calmer. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle s'effondra en larme dans les bras de son boss. Elle pleura en silence, pour ne rien faire comprendre aux autres. Il la serra de plus en plus fort, comme s'il aurait voulu fusionner avec elle.

Elle était l'une des rares à être capables de le comprendre. L'inverse était vrai, sauf qu'il avait été abandonné auprès d'une personne aimante. Puis, Amy entendit la voix de Reborn lui parvenir. Elle voulait lui parler seul à seul. Elle sécha ses larmes pour rester digne. Xanxus lui murmura quelques mots d'encouragement. Il se retira et retourna avec le verre vide à la table. La blonde replaça sa tresse et constata que Reborn était accompagné de Colonello qui n'était autre que son père. Amy demanda avec calme :

« - Que me voulez-vous ?

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à la table toute à l'heure ? Demanda son père.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir. Répondit Amy.

\- Contrairement à ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Colonello.

\- Je ne veux pas me remettre en colère. Alors je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Dit-elle.

\- Tu es vraiment sans cœur ! S'exclama Reborn.

\- Si j'étais vraiment cela, je n'aurais pas risqué ma peau pour que Xanxus n'explose pas la tête de Sawada, pour avoir essayé de l'arnaquer. Répondit froidement la Russe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Questionna Reborn.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste. Bon allez je te fais un top trois ! Premièrement, voir la tête de ma mère sur un pic. Après, finir mon diplôme de médecin spécialité en neuroscience. Puis, pouvoir faire du reste de ma vie ce que je veux ! Mais on n'a jamais ce que l'on veut c'est bien connu. Ironisa Amy.

\- Même si Lal le nie, c'est bien ta fille. Quand elle s'énerve, elle parle trop. Ria l'ancien Arcobaleno du soleil.

\- Je t'emmerde. Répondit Colonello »

Le capitaine de la VARIA s'approcha et lança à la gardienne un paquet de cigarette. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les anciens arcobaleno, ils se regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle leur demanda, avec une cigarette dans la bouche, ce qu'ils les dérangeaient. Elle vit Reborn repartir, la laissant seule avec son père. Amy avait du mal à allumer la cigarette avec un briquet, trop habitué aux x-guns. Colonello sorti de sa poche un briquet et alluma sa cigarette. Puis, sidérer par les révélations, alluma une blonde à son tour. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde aux cotés de sa fille et lui dit :

« - Je sais que j'ai loupé tes premiers pas dans la vie, mais j'aimerai que cela soit différent maintenant.

\- Tu crois que Maman va te laisser faire ? Questionna Amy.

\- Tu peux gérer Xanxus, moi, je peux gérer ta mère. Répondit-il en lui tendant son téléphone.

\- Merci pour le numéro. Remercia gêner Amy, en le copiant sur son téléphone.

\- C'est dingue, on ne s'est jamais vu. Mais tu me ressembles beaucoup, les mêmes réactions, les mêmes pensées. C'est très perturbant. Termina-t-il.

Amy esquissa un grand sourire en lui rendant son téléphone. Puis elle se dirigea vers la table de la Varia. Soudain, ils entendirent une explosion. Amy sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Elle courut en direction de la salle, à peine arriver dans la pièce principale que le plafond s'effondra. La panique avait envahi l'intérieur de la salle. Plus loin, un bout de la terrasse s'était effondré. Elle vit le reste de la VARIA armé et près au combat. Bel se rapprocha d'elle en lui conseillant de sortir ses flingues. La russe sortit alors ses nouveaux bijoux. Toute la Varia rentra dans le bâtiment. Amy se positionna derrière une table à proximité de celle des Arcobaleno. La majorité des tables avait été retourner pour servir de boucliers. La vaisselle brisée au sol servit d'armes a certains audacieux.

Mammon demanda avec arrogance à Verde s'il avait fini la boite d'arme des nuages vu son prix. Verde la donna à Mammon en guise de réponse. Ce dernier, en rejoignant Bel, jeta la boîte à Amy. La Varia s'étaient jetés dans la bataille comme une escouade d'hommes armés. Xanxus et Amy restèrent en arrière pour canarder l'ennemi. Ils ne pouvaient pas plus se rapprocher de l'ennemi. La cohue était telle que l'intervention de nouvelles personnes envenimerait les choses. Amy s'abaissa derrière la table et sortis sa boîte. Elle enflamma son anneau et ouvrit la boite. Soudain, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Devant Amy se tenait désormais un magnifique loup blanc. Elle dit ses quelques mots, en caressant le pelage de l'animal « - Nevia, Cambio Forma. »

Une lumière violette entoura ses flingues et un sniper apparut. Amy se positionna et tira sur le plus d'ennemi possible. En quelques secondes, une dizaine d'ennemi était à terre, sous le regard ébahis du boss de la Varia. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pagaille était nettoyée. Amy fit reprendre la forme originelle à sa boîte animale. Elle sortit de derrière la table en compagnie de son boss. Amy s'approcha du groupe. Elle vit que les Vongola, les gardiens de la famille Giglio Nero et les Varia avaient sortie leur boîte animale hormis Xanxus. Nevia, son loup blanc, s'approcha d'Uni et vint frotter son museau contre la petite fille. Lussuria s'écria :

« - Oh regardez Amy à utiliser sa boîte aussi !

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que Amy à un animal aussi féroce ? Questionna Yamamoto.

\- Bah écoute ! On a la meilleure gardienne des nuages, c'est pas notre faute. Rigola Squalo. »


	7. Capitolo 7 : Dopo mezzanotte

Musique : Tritonal – Nothing like them

Peu après cela, la VARIA était rentrée au manoir. Laissant le plaisir de faire le ménage aux Vongolas. D'après les informations d'Hibari Kyôya, il s'agissait simplement de mercenaires. Il n'avait pas réussi à avoir plus d'information sur le commanditaire de cette attaque. Les prisonniers, avant le début des interrogatoires, avaient pris la dose de cyanure cacher dans leurs bagues. Une source considérable d'informations disparaissant ainsi avec leur mort. Mais Amy savait pertinemment qui était le lâche qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Un seul nom correspondait à cette méthode, Vladimir Mirchkoff. Son oncle était prêt à tous pour la faire disparaître, quitte à déclencher une guerre.

En début de journée, Sawada avait dû choisir entre ses deux gardiens de la brume. Mukuro et Chrome était de très bon combattant. Mais le choix c'était porter sur Rokudo Mukuro. Il devenait le véritable gardien de la Brume. La jeune Chrome, ou plutôt Nagi, avait été contrainte de rendre l'anneau Vongola ainsi que la boite arme. L'ancienne gardienne souhaitait trouver un nouveau but dans sa vie. Depuis son enfance, elle avait baignée dans le monde de la mafia. Elle ne se voyait pas en sortir. C'est Mammon qui la prise sous son aile. Celui-ci ne voulant pas gâcher un tel potentiel. L'escouade d'assassin avait donc ramené avec eux l'ancienne gardienne de la Brume. Elle avait été jeter dehors presque, comme si en cinq secondes, la famille la reniait. Cette absence de réaction de Vongola Decimo dégoûtait Amy. Pour elle, n'importe quel protégé est redevable a son gardien de brume. Elle préféra garder ses pensées pour elle. La Varia s'étaient séparée en rejoignant leurs appartements respectifs. Chrome était partie se coucher dans la même chambre que Mammon. Amy avait revêtu une tenue plus confortable pour la nuit. Un simple legging noir et un crop top débardeur bleu électrique l'habiller en cette nuit mouvementée. Elle était confortablement appuyée sur la rambarde sur le balcon qui donnait sur le salon principal. La blonde savait qu'elle pouvait profiter pleinement d'un moment de tranquillité. Personne ne viendrait la déranger, que ce soit pour lui parler ou simplement faire une plaisanterie. La gardienne des nuages entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, qui écourta son moment de solidaire. Elle vit la nouvelle de la Varia rentrer dans son champ de vision. Chrome s'approcha d'elle timidement. À chaque fois qu'Amy regardait Chrome, elle se voyait quelque année auparavant. Chrome paraissait être aussi brisée que lorsque Amy sorti de son emprisonnement du Vendicare. La russe ressentait une certaine pitié pour la jeune illusionniste. Elle se questionna sur le passé de cette jeune gardienne aux talents exceptionnels. Amy repris peu à peu son esprit. Elle l'invita se joindre à elle sans crainte. La Russe ajouta qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de mordre ou maltraiter les nouveaux. L'ancienne gardienne vint alors s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune blonde en silence. Elle ne décrochait pas un mot mais Amy sentit qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. La blonde lui dit :

« - Tu peux me parler tu sais comme je te l'ai dit je ne mords pas ?

\- J'ai peur. Répondit l'illusionniste.

\- Quelle est ta plus grande crainte Chrome ? Questionna Amy.

\- Être inutile. En ce moment, je me sens inutile. Répondit-elle après un long silence.

\- D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, tu ne l'es pas. Rassura la blonde

\- Alors pourquoi je ne suis plus la gardienne de la Brume Vongola ? Demanda avec tristesse la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

\- Tu t'es laissé embobinée par l'homme qui t'a sauvé tout simplement. Mais cela arrive même au meilleur ne t'inquiète pas. Ajouta Amy avec calme

\- Mais dans mon cas, je suis juste ... Dit Nagi sans finir sa phrase.

\- Écoute-moi, si Mammon t'a choisi ce n'est pas par hasard. Mais je vais te confier un secret. Dans quelque temps, je vais devoir quitter la Varia. Je dois devenir Boss, si vraiment tu n'arrives pas à t'intégrer à la Varia tu pourras me suivre si tu le souhaites. Coupa Amy

\- Merci, mais pourquoi es-tu gentille avec moi ? Questionna Chrome.

\- Je sais ce que c'est d'être brisée au point d'avoir l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'exister. Je sais que la Varia ne pourra jamais remplacer la famille que tu viens de perdre. Je sais que l'on essayera de te faire oublier ce vide. Tu n'es pas inutile, juste perdue. Il y a une grande différence crois-moi. Répondit la Russe. »

L'illusionniste leva son œil vers sa nouvelle amie et éclata en sanglot. Amy la réconforta comme elle put. Après de nombreuses minutes, la fillette alla se coucher. Après avoir pris dans le bar une bouteille de vodka et un verre en cristal, Amy rentra dans le grand salon. Elle alla s'installer dans le canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. La bouteille et de son verre qu'elle avait rempli, lui tenait désormais compagnie. Soudain, elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Elle comprit que le calme qu'elle cherche n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Lorsqu'elle se concentra sur le bruit des bottes, elle reconnut que c'était Xanxus qui s'approchait. Il était 3h du matin, la belle blonde se questionna sur sa présence. Pourquoi descendait-il de ses appartements à une heure pareil ? Xanxus prit un autre verre. Le boss de la Varia vint s'installer à côté de sa gardienne et lui demanda :

\- Alors on ne m'a pas attendu pour commencer à se bourrer la gueule.

\- Ne me fais pas chier Xanxus. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Répondit froidement la russe

\- Ça y est tu es en colère se fut rapide. La narguait-il

\- Si là je suis en colère, qu'est-ce que tu diras quand je le serais vraiment. Rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

La jeune femme saisit la bouteille et remplit son verre qu'elle avait vidé déjà deux fois. Elle le vida cul sec. Elle n'avait pas encore encaissé le fait de revoir sa mère. De plus, elle n'avait pu imaginer connaître enfin son père dans cette lugubre soirée. Elle voulut se resservir, mais Xanxus la devança et prit la bouteille. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle pouvait partager. Il se servit un verre et déposa la bouteille à côté de lui. Ce stratagème empêcha Amy de la prendre. La russe se sentit offusquée comme elle tenait plus la vodka que son boss. Xanxus la défia avec malice en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé la matinée même. L'apparition du jeu fit briller les yeux du beau brun.


	8. Capitolo 8

Musique : The Chainsmokers - Closer ft. Halsey.

Amy vint alors s'asseoir sur les genoux de Boss. Elle voulait s'amuser un peu et son boss aussi. Mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était cette bouteille de Vodka. La jeune femme fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Xanxus et commença à déposer des baisers aériens dans son cou. L'italien visiblement plus impatient l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Soudain, lorsque Xanxus était pleinement déconcentré, Amy retira sa main et tenta de saisir la bouteille. Avant, qu'elle ne pût atteindre la bouteille, son boss se leva et la porta sur son épaule. La russe se débâtit sans succès. Son boss n'en n'avait pas finit, elle l'avait motivée plus que jamais.

Une fois dans la chambre du détenteur de la flamme de la fureur, il l'a déposé au sol. Amy eu du mal à retrouver son équilibre à cause des effets de l'alcool. En effet, elle avait perdu le compte des verres avaler depuis le début de la journée. La jolie blonde lui demanda énerver :

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embarqué ici ?

\- Tu as cru que j'allais te laisser dormir seule avec Bel. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle a pas de fauve. Je te rappelle que tu vas passer une semaine complète avec lui et Squalo. Reprit-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Dès demain tu pars en mission avec eux pour une semaine. Alors je voulais profiter un peu de ta présence. S'exclamât-il avec un air possessif.

Sur ses mots, ils s'embrassèrent. Après de longues minutes, ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour entamer leur courte nuit. Cette nuit-là, il ne se passa rien de plus entre eux. Xanxus voulait simplement passer la nuit avec la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête. Amy, quant à elle, voulait être aux côtés de la seule personne qui la comprenait vraiment même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Au petit matin, la gardienne des Nuages s'éveilla et se libéra des bras puissants du Boss de la VARIA sans le réveiller. Cela lui fut aisé puisqu'il avait un sommeil de plomb. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau adjacent, elle vit un plateau avec deux petits déjeuner, un sac de voyage sur lequel était déposé son uniforme. Elle lut le petit mot laisser par la grande sœur de la Varia, Lussuria: « Je m'en doutais. Bon appétit. Votre départ a été repoussé à 16h. ».

Amy étonné consulta sa montre. Il était déjà midi, cela lui laissait quatre heures. Alors qu'elle reposait le bout de papier, elle sentit deux bras puissants entourés sa taille. La blonde se retourna pour faire face à Xanxus. Il déposa avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la porta légèrement pour l'asseoir avec tendresse sur la table. Alors qu'il avait la tête dans son cou :

« - Si le déchet de prince te touche, je le détruis.

\- Le grand Xanxus tiendrait-il à autre chose qu'à sa propre personne ? Rigola la russe.

\- Ferme-la, déchet. Répondit-il en soupirant.

\- De toute façon, je ne t'appartiendrais jamais et tu le sais. Ajouta froidement Amy.

\- Je peux avoir ce que je veux. Dit-il avec une lueur de colère.

\- Dans quelque temps je devrais prendre le relais de la famille. Épousé le chef de l'une des mafias dans le monde. Dit-elle en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son boss. Je serais probablement obligé de me marier avec Vongola Decimo afin d'avoir en partie le contrôle de la mafia Italienne. Continua Amy. »

Xanxus se rapprocha d'elle. Ses cicatrices commençaient à être visible. Même s'il disait ne pas tenir à elle, Amy voyait bien que c'était faux. Elle le contourna et prit son sac ainsi que son uniforme. Elle se devait de le repousser. La russe commençait à apprécier sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait pas assumer son attache ou ses sentiments. Tenir Xanxus à une certaine distance serait difficile, mais elle devait le protéger de son oncle et des Russes. Pour le moment tout était calme entre Russes et Italiens, mais cela pouvait changer a tout moments. Amy se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle quittait le manoir en compagnie de Belphégor & Squalo. La mission était plutôt simple, il s'agissait d'une élimination. Mais Vongola Decimo n'avait pas précisé dans l'ordre de mission que la cible était protégée par plus de 100 gardes du corps surentraîné. Parmi eux, deux avait donné du fil à retordre aux Varia. Le premier était un épéiste, le second un combattant armé de dagues avec une agilité déroutante. Le combat avait été compliqué. Il avait fallu seulement deux minutes pour abattre l'objectif. Cependant, deux jours avaient était nécessaire pour atteindre la paix des gardes qui servait de sangsue à la Varia. La mission avait été malgré tout un succès. La cible avait été abattue.

Les trois gardiens rentraient au manoir, blessé à de multiples endroits. Mais ils étaient vraiment dans un piteux état. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés de partout. Ils avaient même une certaine difficulté à tenir sur leurs pieds. Durant le dernier combat, Amy avait sauvé Squalo de justesse. Celui-ci peinait à marcher. Elle avait une longue coupure fine au niveau de l'épaule. La plaie n'était pas profonde, ni mortelle mais cela allait laisser une cicatrice. Les autres Varia se levèrent pour aider Squalo à se poser. Xanxus ne bougea pas, il serra avec force son verre de bourbon. Squalo se mit à hurler dans le grand salon :

« -VOIIII ! JE VAIS ÉCLATER VONGOLA DECIMO SI JE LE VOIS !

\- Squa-chan tu es dans un piteux état ? Où est Bel ? Où est Amy ?

\- Nous sommes là ! S'exclama Amy qui aidait Bel à rester en place.

\- Bon tout le monde est la, ça aurait pu être pire. Dit froidement Chrome.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu as vu notre état ! Je vais le tuer ! S'injuria Squalo.

\- Squalo, tu veux éclater Vongola Decimo ? Et On est là. Informa froidement la russe.

\- Mais que vous est -il arrivé ? Oh mon Dieu ! Amy cette coupure n'est pas belle à voir. Viens, je vais te soigner. S'écria avec inquiétude Lussuria en rentrant dans la piéce.

\- Avant elle doit voir ce qui s'est passé. Expliqua Chrome

\- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde dont la chevelure était emmêlée. »

Amy prit l'une des serviettes qu'elle déposa sur sa plaie. Chrome alluma la TV. La blonde se dirigea vers la partie salon, debout elle écouta. C'était la chaine d'informations. Soudain, le monde s'écroula autour de la russe. Une explosion. Le QG des Mirchkoff avait explosé ainsi qu'un hôtel utilisé comme pied à terre pour les Vongola en Russie. Elle savait que tous ses proches étaient probablement au QG.


End file.
